Beach Day
"Beach Day" is the first segment of the seventy-second episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on April 28, 2019 alongside "Gone Baby Gone", and is the first segment of the sixteenth episode in the fourth season. Synopsis Star gets ready to actually have the day at the beach with Marco. Plot Star and Marco are relaxing on the couch eating pancakes when Angie comes in with Star's swimsuit. Rafael in the meantime is using an insta-photo camera on Mariposa. These two things combined with a disused beach ball in the corner and a small pimple on Marco's nose leads Star to deduce that today is the fated Beach Day. Star and Marco pack their things and get in a taxi cab, but run into traffic. Star uses her magic to make the cab fly, but the taxi driver gets mad and kicks them out. After getting lost, they follow a seagull to the beach, but Star realizes she left the camera and photo in the taxi. The two decide to have fun anyway and end up enjoying themselves. Soon, an old lady, who mistook the two for a couple, reveals that she snapped a photo of the two which ends up being the Beach Day photo and Star and Marco celebrate. Star suddenly stops celebrating and opens a portal to the time dimension to confront Father Time. She is upset as even though she succeeded in getting her Beach Day, she is still not happy and asks why he gave her the photo to begin with. Father Time reveals that she gave the photo to herself so that her past self can have something to look forward to. Star wants the photo destroyed, but suddenly realizes that it was the only thing that gave her hope in her time of need. She instead snaps a photo of it and gives the photo to Father Time to give to her past self. As she leaves, Father Time foreshadows dark days ahead. Star tells Marco about the truth, but he tells her that having fun was what matters. They take a disused shopping cart and fly it home. Cast * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Jim Gaffigan as Father Time * Artt Butler as Rafael Diaz * Nia Vardalos as Angie Diaz Trivia *Star and Marco have their Beach Day that was foreshadowed in "Butterfly Follies". *Star's line "I know what we're gonna do today" may be a reference to Phineas and Ferb whenever Phineas gets an idea in his head about something and tells Ferb what they should do. *The television show Youths! is a parody of Friends. **This is also the second time Friends has been referenced in a Disney show, followed by the Kim Possible episode, "Dimension Twist". International premieres *July 26, 2019 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Beach Day 5.jpg Beach Day 6.jpg Beach Day 7.jpg Beach Day 1.jpg Beach Day 2.jpg Beach Day 8.jpg Beach Day 4.jpg External links *Beach Day at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes